A sensing system includes a collection of mechanical and electrical components used to detect or measure a physical property and to indicate the detected or measured physical property. The mechanical components require an amount of time to respond to changes in the physical property. Additionally, one or more of the electrical components may intentionally slow the sensing time for the sensing system to reduce noise that would have otherwise been present when the sensor system is sampling under stable process conditions.
The amount of time required for the sensing system to respond to changes in the physical property may be decreased by reducing the amount of signal filtering or other electrical circuit alterations. However, these approaches introduce undesirable side effects, such as increased noise or susceptibility to vibration effects.